


Change my Name

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Old Married Couple, Single work, Starfleet Academy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Джим не хочет поступать в Академию как Кирк.Он отказывается иметь дело с теми, кто будет обвинять его в кумовстве.Проблема в том, что Пайк тоже не позволяет ему использовать свое имя.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change my Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235328) by [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath). 



> Иллюстрации к макси:  
> [Джим Бойс, приятно познакомиться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921360)  
> [Шах и мат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921447)
> 
> Внимание, Тарсус-IV! Вы не видите его, автор не указывает его в тегах, но он есть (как и во многих других работах этого автора). Незримо стоит за спиной, а в паре моментов высовывается абсолютно явно.

— На улицу. Все. Живо!

Крис не то чтобы выкрикивает последнее слово, но достаточно подчёркивает его, чтобы все посетители бара начали довольно быстро пробираться к двери за его спиной.

Не обращая внимания на ворчание проскальзывающих мимо кадетов и штатских, он делает ещё пару шагов внутрь и останавливается, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть на распростёртого перед ним на низком столике невезучего молодого человека.

— Живой, сынок? — спрашивает он с некоторой тревогой; кровь залила пацану всю футболку и немалое её количество размазано по лицу. Один глаз, похоже, скоро отечёт и закроется, а на правой щеке уже наливается чертовски большой синяк.

Молодой человек ухмыляется ему сквозь окровавленные зубы.

— А вы умеете громко свистеть, да?

Крис слегка улыбается про себя.

— Да, мне говорили об этом.

— Ага, может, и меня научите? Готов поспорить, будет круто девушек цеплять.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы для начала ты сел прямо и привёл себя в порядок?

— Не, думаю, мне и так хорошо, спасибо, — нахально отвечает парень и лениво усмехается.

Крис вздыхает; и как только он всегда ухитряется влипать в такие ситуации.

— Ну, парень, если ты уверен, — ворчит он, поднимая глаза и морщась от количества разбитой мебели и стекла на полу. Ущерб, который, несомненно, в конечном итоге будет выплачен с его собственного счёта.

— Угу, конечно; я сам мастер разбираться со своим дерьмом.

Избитый парень со стоном скатывается со стола и тяжело приземляется на четвереньки; под его левой рукой хрустят мокрые осколки разбитой пивной бутылки.

— Чем больше я смотрю, тем больше убеждаюсь, что ни в чём ты не мастер, малыш, — сухо фыркает Крис.

Пацан замолкает и, всё ещё ухмыляясь, пьяно грозит ему пальцем. Он чуть не падает: для равновесия ему явно не хватает второй руки.

— Имейте в виду, я мастер быть взрослым ответственным человеком. Тем, кто сейчас уйдёт в туалет.

Он снова шатается.

Крис поднимает бровь, когда парень заваливается набок и приземляется в кучу осколков и обломков.

— Ты уверен, что закончил хотя бы детский сад? — интересуется Крис; он наконец сдаётся и подходит ближе, чтобы помочь парню встать на ноги.

* * *

Затащив окровавленного юнца в грязный туалет и оставив его склонившимся над раковиной с включёнными кранами, Крис на мгновение останавливается в опустевшем баре и глубоко дышит.

 _[скажите мне, чтобы я не вербовал проблемного ребёнка]_ быстро выстукивает он в групповом чате.

_[Не делай этого.]_ приходит первый ответ.

_[Ещё одного, милый?]_

_[Кристофер, отойди от проблемного ребёнка]_

_[Капитан, было бы нелогично вербовать в Звёздный флот человека, который доставит множество осложнений как организации, так и вам.]_

Он моргает.

И проклинает сам себя.

_[Я собираюсь завербовать проблемного ребёнка.]_

_[Вот поэтому, милый, мы обычно никуда не отпускаем тебя одного.]_

Крис усмехается про себя, щелчком большого пальца выключает падд и засовывает гаджет обратно во внутренний карман куртки. Потеребив верхнюю пуговицу, он обречённо смотрит на входную дверь, а потом расправляет плечи и морально готовится к разговору с кадетами, всё ещё ждущими снаружи. Сейчас он их отчитает так, что до смерти не забудут.

* * *

— _Кирк?!_ — от изумления Крис едва не давится воздухом. — Вот это Джеймс Т. Кирк?!

— Он самый, — пожимает плечами парень за стойкой. — Он часто сюда заходит. Обычно одиноко сидит в углу, хмурясь на весь мир. Иногда пытается поговорить со всеми, кто приезжает сюда из других городов, немного поболтать с ними. Но на самом деле он немного нелюдим, не очень-то старается. Если честно, в основном убивает время, доставая рабочих верфи насчёт прогресса этой новой малышки, которую вы там строите.

— Значит, обычно он не причиняет особых хлопот? — с надеждой спрашивает Крис, протягивая свою кредитку и получая взамен прохладный стакан ледяного чая с каплей рома.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что он ангел; стоит ему перебрать, и он угроза всему живому, — бармен кивает, указывая на месиво, всё ещё усеивающее пол позади Криса. — Но обычно он знает свою норму и придерживается её.

— Но его интересует строительство на верфи?

— И это, и все остальные темы в галактике. Я слышал, как он болтал обо всём, начиная от длин волн света звёзд и заканчивая правильными дипломатическими приветствиями тви’лукских послов. Он будет говорить о чём угодно и со всеми, кто готов слушать, если ему представится хоть пол-шанса.

— Ха, — красноречиво произносит Крис, поддаваясь импульсу и выуживая из-за пазухи свой падд. Он быстро переходит к базе граждан Объединённой Земли и несколькими точными нажатиями вводит полное имя Кирка.

— Ага, если бы вы смогли вытащить его из этого городишки и сделать что-то с его жизнью, вы бы оказали Кирку огромную услугу, хотя он этого и не признает. Городской шериф, вероятно, тоже объявит вас божеством, если пацан перестанет ей докучать.

Крис отрывает взгляд от падда и хмуро смотрит на бармена.

— Значит, он частенько бывает по ту сторону закона?

— Время от времени, — пожимает плечами в ответ бармен, бросая тряпку на стойку из синтетического дерева и начиная вытирать разлитые на ней пятна. — Никогда ничего серьёзного, только всякие мелочи. Кроме того случая, когда он вломился в микромарт и сбежал с кучей консервов. Ему было всего шестнадцать и он был тощий как щепка. Все знали, что с ним происходило что-то плохое, вот он легко и отделался.

Бросив взгляд на профиль, загрузившийся на экране падда, Пайк сразу же понимает, что бармен имеет в виду.

У Кирка очень короткий список формального образования, кроме нескольких сертификатов о неполном среднем образовании земного стандарта, но его оценки способностей являются одними из самых высоких, которые Пайк когда-либо видел. Он подозревает, что некоторые из них могут быть даже выше, чем у Спока.

С другой стороны, его криминальное прошлое изобиловало мелкими правонарушениями: что угодно, от магазинных краж до публичных драк. И есть подозрительно большой пробел в его медицинской карте и зарегистрированной истории проживания.

— О, с ним будет нелегко, — бормочет Крис себе под нос, в который раз задаваясь вопросом, не следует ли ему последовать совету друзей и уйти.

Бармен лишь криво ему улыбается, бросает в стакан ещё пару кубиков льда и неторопливо уходит в подсобку.

* * *

— Знаешь, я не поверил, когда бармен сказал мне, кто ты такой.

— А кто я, капитан Пайк?

— Умный молодой человек, который мог бы добиться чего-то в жизни.

Кирк равнодушно смотрит на него, и каждая линия его тела излучает безразличие.

— Ага, как скажете, — безучастно произносит он, поворачивается к бару и выжидательно машет пустым стаканом. — Можно мне ещё? — говорит он и корчит гримасу, когда его игнорируют.

— Я писал диссертацию на USS «Кельвин». Что меня восхищало в твоём отце, так это то, что он не верил в безвыходные ситуации.

— Тогда хорошо, что я не мой отец, — ворчит пацан. — Потому что эта вера точно не спасла его задницу.

Крис наклоняется вперёд и ставит свой пустой стакан рядом с Кирком, упёршись локтями в колени.

— Иногда, сынок, победа — это не вопрос твоего собственного выживания.

— Поверьте мне, я очень отчётливо осознаю этот факт, — фыркает Кирк, явно сожалея об этом, морщась и через секунду поправляя салфетки в носу.

— Ну, а что насчёт того твоего инстинкта? Прыгать без оглядки и всегда в первую очередь думать о других? — продолжает Крис, подавляя желание снова упомянуть Джорджа Кирка. — По-моему, это то, чего не хватает Звёздному флоту.

Кирк вздыхает, явно теряя терпение, и откидывает голову назад. Он снова трёт глаза рукой, и Крис видит, как со лба у него отваливается несколько чешуек засохшей крови.

— А зачем это вы мне рассказываете, а? — стонет он. — Я действительно не стою таких усилий.

Отлично, думает про себя Крис, минимальное школьное образование, уголовное прошлое и в придачу ко всему проблемы с самооценкой. Чёрт возьми, он ни за что не оставит этого ребёнка страдать в одиночестве. Совесть ему этого не позволит.

— Пока ты слюнявил пол, я посмотрел твоё личное дело, — огрызается он в ответ, улыбаясь так, чтобы парень понял, что его дразнят. Остаётся надеяться, что он поймёт в любом случае. — У тебя прекрасные способности. Что не так? Нравится быть единственным хулиганом-гением Среднего Запада?

— Да я тащусь, — огрызается Кирк в ответ, но за его словами нет ни убеждённости, ни веры.

— Запишись в Звёздный флот, — говорит Крис. — Докажи себе, что ты создан для чего-то особенного.

— Записа... — парнишка смеётся, обрывая себя на полуслове, будто он сам в это не верит. — Не можете выполнить план по призыву?

— Вообще-то уже выполнили, — ухмыляется Крис. — Но у меня найдётся местечко для кого-нибудь вроде тебя.

Кирк удивлённо поднимает брови и, передёрнувшись, вытаскивает из носа одну из салфеток.

— Поверь, старик, я не стою таких хлопот. Одно моё имя вызовет у вас на флоте настоящий кошмар.

— Мы можем это исправить, — пожимает плечами Крис, — если ты переживаешь из-за непотизма. Просто подумай об этом. Офицер через четыре года, капитан через восемь. Звёздный флот — это армада, которая выполняет гуманитарную миротворческую миссию, и ты можешь стать её частью.

Кирк внезапно выпрямляется на стуле, все признаки затянувшегося опьянения внезапно исчезают.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я присоединился к вам, у меня есть одно условие. Мне нужно ваше имя.

Крис недоуменно хмурится.

— Крис Пайк? — повторяет он. — Капитан Кристофер Пайк...

— Не-ет, вы идиот, — перебивает Кирк, его губы дёргаются в усмешке. — Я не хочу в Академии быть Кирком. Окружающие постоянно будут примазываться к моей славе, а скептики будут обвинять меня в том, что я постоянно использую наследие отца. Запишите меня как Джеймса Пайка.

Крис секунду смотрит на него без всякого выражения, а затем взрывается смехом.

* * *

Крис снова смотрит на свернувшийся на пассажирском сиденье его аэрокара клубок страданий и молча спрашивает себя, какого чёрта он опять творит.

— Во-первых, — нарушает он тишину, крепче хватаясь за руль, когда они подпрыгивают на ухабах, — когда мы вернёмся в общежитие, ты позволишь Маккою себя осмотреть.

— А кто такой Маккой? — угрюмо бормочет Кирк, всё ещё дуясь из-за отказа Криса дать ему свою фамилию. К тому же комбинированный эффект от адреналинового отходняка после драки и возвращения к трезвости явно не доставляет ему удовольствия.

— Ещё один потерпевший, которого я подобрал в Атланте, штат Джорджия. Я убедил его записаться на медицинский трек Академии.

— Я не доверяю врачам.

— Ну, тебе лучше научиться, потому что я замужем за одним из них.

Кирк хмуро смотрит на него и покрепче обхватывает себя за плечи; его потрёпанная кожаная куртка слегка поскрипывает.

— Ага, значит, другим можно использовать ваше имя, но только не мне.

— Малыш, — вздыхает он, — если бы я думал, что это поможет, я бы тут же представил тебя как члена своей семьи. Но а) все знают, что я единственный ребёнок, так что ты не можешь быть племянником или сводным братом или кем-то ещё; б) все знают, что у меня нет детей...

— Можно просто притвориться, что вы не знали о моём существовании, — ворчит Кирк. — Лучше уж неожиданный, но любимый ребёнок, чем печально известный и разочаровывающий сын героя.

— Сынок, я очень громко и открыто заявивший о себе гей, — хмыкает Крис. — И ты не печально известный и не разочаровывающий.

— Скажите это моей матери, — бормочет Кирк достаточно тихо, очевидно, не для того, чтобы Крис его услышал.

— Ну ладно, — продолжает Пайк, сглотнув вдруг вставший ком в горле. — Как я уже говорил, б) отсутствие у меня детей — это достоверно установленный факт. И в) обвинений в кумовстве было бы в три раза больше, если бы я позволил тебе взять мою фамилию, потому что все думали бы, что ради личной выгоды я втянул семью в свою собственную профессию. И ты тот, кто получал бы за это по шее.

— Я не собираюсь поступать в Академию как Кирк, — снова бурчит молодой человек, поворачиваясь, чтобы прислониться головой к окну. Он вглядывается в ночное небо, в тёмное безоблачное небо с яркими и ясными звёздами. Крис наблюдает за ним краем глаза, не отрывая взгляда от лежащей перед ними дороги.

— Я и не говорил, что ты должен это делать, — ухмыляется Крис, когда впереди наконец-то показались ворота верфи. — Я просто сказал, что ты также не можешь присоединиться к нам как Пайк.

* * *

— Возможно, это была очень глупая идея, — неуверенно улыбается Крис, откидываясь на спинку койки и удерживая падд над собой.

— О какого типа глупости мы говорим? Глупость вроде той, что случилась в 2231-м на Ризе III, или глупость вроде ящериц адмирала Йоханссона?

— Глупость вроде той, что я завербовал проблемного ребёнка.

На другом конце видеосвязи Фил закатывает глаза.

— Я так и знал, — ласково протягивает доктор. — И кто же он, и действительно ли мне нужно снова идти в приёмную комиссию и мило поболтать за тебя с администрацией?

— Да так, пустяк, всего лишь сын Джорджа Кирка, — самодовольно ухмыляется Крис. — И я буду любить тебя вечно, если завтра утром ты сходишь в приёмную комиссию и зарегистрируешь его для меня.

— Ты завербовал сына Джорджа Кирка?! — Фил чуть не задыхается, широко распахнув глаза. — Я думал, что его мать категорически запретила кому-нибудь из флота даже близко подходить к ней и её детям!

— Ему двадцать два и он сам может сделать свой выбор, — бормочет Крис в ответ, снова убирая с глаз проклятую чёлку. — Кроме того, я обещал ему, что его фамилия не станет достоянием общественности.

— И как именно ты собираешься это сделать? — раздражённо вздыхает Фил. — Он, по сути, из флотской аристократии, его сразу же засекут.

— Краска для волос поможет. А ещё у тебя будет новый племянник.

— Ты сделаешь из него Бойса? — спрашивает Фил, поднимая левую бровь.

— У тебя так много племянников и племянниц, что никто не заметит лишнего. Я уверен, что Джоуи не откажется притвориться, что у него есть ещё один ребёнок.

— Я думаю, у него их уже девять, — соглашается Фил. — Но он совсем не похож ни на моего брата, ни на его жену.

— Именно поэтому, как только Маккой закончит латать его, ночь он проведёт у меня в комнате, а завтра утром, когда будем возвращаться, я засуну его в кабину шаттла, подальше от других курсантов. Тогда, пока его никто не увидел, я смогу завтра отвезти его прямо в больницу, и ты сможешь использовать свою магию.

— Кристофер, я думаю, что понадобится нечто большее, чем просто изменение цвета волос. И почему он нуждается в том, чтобы его подлатали?

— Я же говорил тебе, что он трудный ребёнок, он ввязался в драку. Разбитые костяшки пальцев, треснувшая скула и всё такое. Но вот, послушай, у него аллергия на ретинакс V, — это в его государственной медицинской карте — и поэтому он постоянно носит контактные линзы. Ты забираешь их, даёшь ему пару очков, и вуаля! Никто не посмотрит на него дважды, особенно если он немного отрастит волосы.

— Это безумие, и ты тоже сумасшедший.

— Но ты же любишь меня, ты же подыграешь мне, правда? Ну же, милый. Люди глупы, они ничего не заподозрят, и я обещал ему. Кроме того, я уже сказал Маккою, что он Бойс, так что было бы глупо теперь снова менять это.

— Всё ближе и ближе по уровню к тупым ящерам, но ладно. И лучше бы тебе до девяти утра исправить кое-какие поддельные записи, или я регистрирую его как Кирка, несмотря на все твои пожелания.

— Вот почему ты у меня самый любимый.

— Я, чёрт возьми, лучше буду твоим любимым после двенадцати лет брака и всего того дерьма, с которым я мирился!

Крис улыбается и посылает в экран воздушный поцелуй, слегка ворочаясь на колючем одеяле стандартного образца.

— Увидимся завтра, да?

— Да, и ты сможешь представить меня моему новому родственнику. А теперь поспи немного, любимый.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Фил, ты такой мнительный, — усмехается он в ответ.

— Спокойной ночи!

Видео отключается со слабым щелчком, и Крис печально смотрит на простую побелённую и выкрашенную в серо-стальной цвет стену напротив, притворяясь, что внезапная тишина в маленькой комнате его совсем не угнетает.

* * *

Кирк стучит в дверь каких-то пять минут спустя; он выглядит значительно менее помятым, но всё ещё окровавленным и грязным. Крис отводит его в свою душевую комнату, бросает ему чистый комплект полотенец и белья, а затем сворачивается на узкой койке.

Он почти засыпает, когда слышит, как парень прокрадывается обратно и забирается в гнездо из одеял, оставленных ему на низкой кушетке у противоположной стены.

* * *

Фил ждёт в ангаре, когда Крис, спустя долгое время после высадки кадетов, вытаскивает наконец из шаттла Маккоя и Кирка. Маккой выглядит так, как будто его вот-вот стошнит кому-нибудь на ботинки, а Кирк с тревогой оглядывается по сторонам, медленно двигаясь боком, пока почти не прячется за Крисом.

— Одно новое удостоверение личности, — ухмыляется Фил, подхватывая Криса под руку и подвергая его чрезмерно крепкому объятию и поцелую в лоб. — Два письма о приёме в Академию для новобранцев Маккоя и Бойса и одно противорвотное средство от укачивания. А теперь скажи, где мой племянник?

— Племянник? — измученно спрашивает Маккой, неглубоко дыша, но принимая шприц с явной благодарностью.

— Я Филип, дядя Джимбо, — ухмыляется Бойс, с дурацкой улыбкой глядя на Кирка над головой Криса. — А теперь, к сожалению, я отвезу вас обоих в клинику и подвергну медицинскому обследованию перед вступлением в Звёздный флот. Ничего особенного, всего лишь пара сканирований и несколько вопросов, — добавляет он, когда Кирк отшатывается от него с тенью страха на лице.

— А я собираюсь выяснить, сколько ещё бумажной работы свалилось в моё отсутствие на мой стол, — вздыхает Крис, вырываясь из цепких рук Фила и отступая назад. — Увидимся позже, народ.

Двигаясь к боковому выходу из ангара, он оглядывается через плечо и улыбается сам себе, когда видит, как Фил с преобразившей его лицо восторженной улыбкой одной рукой ерошит Кирку волосы, а вторую опускает на плечо Маккоя.

Боже, он любит этого человека.


	2. Глава 2

Когда ему удаётся наконец добраться до крошечного офиса в подвале здания отдела кадров, Крис, к своему ужасу, обнаруживает у себя на столе весьма приличную кучу паддов.

— Чёрт возьми, меня не было всего четыре дня, — бормочет он себе под нос, отодвигая ногой большой свёрток, оставленный прямо в дверном проёме. Бросив дорожную сумку и пройдя в дальний конец маленькой комнаты, он расстёгивает куртку, бросает её на спинку стула за письменным столом, а затем пару раз пинает сбоку решётку вентиляции, пока она не начинает с дребезжанием выдыхать холодный воздух.

Крис с облегчением вздыхает.

Затем в сумке начинает пищать его падд.

Ещё немного поворчав, он снова пробирается назад к своему столу, расстёгивает молнию и засовывает руку внутрь. Попутно выдёргивая запасную пару форменных брюк и чистую пару носков, он в конце концов умудряется извлечь гаджет и с торжествующим возгласом воздевает его над головой.

Именно в этот момент в дверях появляется его начальница.

— Молодец, — ровным тоном констатирует коммодор З'аро, её антенна весело подёргивается. — Пайк, как прошла поездка? Я слышала, ты подобрал ещё двух новобранцев?

— Не так чтобы плохо, но и не так чтобы здорово тоже, — улыбается Крис в ответ, подавляя смущение и снова блокируя падд, не успев даже прочитать новое сообщение. — Но да. Забрал этого парня, доктора Визза из Джорджии. Недавно развёлся и переживает тяжёлые времена, но зато практик полной квалификации и хирург-травматолог в придачу. А второй парень на самом деле племянник Фила, который случайно оказался в Айове, когда мы проезжали мимо. Слонялся по прибрежным верфям, с тоской глядя на нашу новую девушку.

— Ты завербовал родственника своего мужа? Пайк, я думала, ты в курсе, что провоцируешь этим дело о конфликте интересов.

— Всё в порядке, коммодор, — отмахивается он. — Бойс-младший не планирует поступать на медицинский трек, а единственный курс, который я преподаю, — это продвинутое пилотирование, так что никаких проблем с уставом не будет.

— Ну так не приходи ко мне плакаться, если из-за этого командование начнёт дышать тебе в затылок, — добродушно фыркает она. — А у меня, между прочим, есть для тебя апелляции на пересдачу вступительного экзамена, и координация осеннего маршрута на Ризу нуждается в предварительной проверке.

— Я займусь этим, босс, — бурчит Крис, вытирая с носа пот тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем принять от неё ещё один падд.

— И не сиди здесь всю ночь! — уже повернувшись и направившись обратно к лестнице, требует З’аро. — Муж тебя убьёт, если ты не отправишься домой в первую же ночь после возвращения, а ты слишком хорошо управляешься с числами, чтобы умереть!

— Угу, — бормочет он, хмурясь, когда вентиляция за его спиной хрипит и вырубается. — Как я рад вернуться.

* * *

Ровно в четыре тридцать пополудни Крис решает, что он достаточно отпахал на этих плантациях, чтобы сбежать.

Он пинает всё ещё нераспакованный свёрток вглубь комнаты, чтобы тот не мешал закрыть двери, перебрасывает куртку через сумку, закидывает ремень на одно плечо и смывается из здания, прежде чем кто-нибудь может его остановить.

* * *

Когда через двадцать минут он проскальзывает внутрь, их дом пуст и спокоен.

Солнечный свет проникает в коридор через застеклённую крышу, и Крис улыбается, глядя в сад через кухню через двери патио. Их единственная невысокая яблоня мягко покачивается на летнем ветру, а маленькая роботизированная газонокосилка радостно пищит сама по себе, скользя по аккуратному газону.

Он тоже счастливо улыбается про себя и, поскольку вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы это засвидетельствовать, на четвереньках взбегает вверх по лестнице, желая сменить форму и рухнуть на диван с книгой.

* * *

— Крис, солнышко? Ты уже дома?

— Я в гостиной! — отвечает он Филу, вертя в пальцах закладку и раздумывая, не подняться ли ему на ноги.

— О, хорошо, — говорит Фил с гораздо более близкого расстояния. Крис поворачивается чтобы посмотреть на входную дверь в коридор, и видит своего мужа, с ленивой улыбкой и великолепно взъерошенными волосами, облокотившегося о дверной косяк.

— Подойди сюда, пожалуйста, — тихо просит Крис, отбрасывая книгу в сторону и раскрывая объятия.

— М-м-м… убеди меня, — ухмыляется в ответ Фил, расстёгивая пряжку на плече своей медицинской униформы.

— Я могу быть очень убедительным, — мурлычет Крис, поднимая бровь.

— Хм-м-м... Не хотелось бы прерывать… — внезапно за плечом Фила возникает смеющаяся физиономия Кирка, совершенно преобразившаяся из-за очков. — Но, капитан, вы производите впечатление человека, который предпочитает уединение.

Крис пялится.

— Ты притащил парня к себе домой? — медленно спрашивает он мужа.

Фил пожимает плечами, нисколько не чувствуя себя виноватым.

— Конечно, притащил! Он же мой племянник!

— Но он же на самом деле не член семьи, любимый! — ворчит Крис, опуская руки и поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я только что покрасил его волосы в по-бойсовски чёрный цвет, познакомил по коммуникатору с моим братом и вкратце изложил ему семейную историю. Теперь он официально неофициальный Бойс, а следовательно, член очень большой семьи.

Тон Фила граничит с суровым и неодобрительным, и Крис понимает, что ему следовало бы понять, что он отнесётся к этой уловке настолько серьёзно.

— А что сказал обо всём этом Джоуи? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что Фил услышит в его голосе застенчивые нотки и воспримет это как извинение.

— Э, он был довольно спокоен, да, малыш? — отвечает Фил, дружески пихая Кирка плечом.

Кирк пожимает плечами и одной рукой поправляет очки на носу.

— Сказал, что в следующие выходные я должен поехать в Нью-Йорк и встретиться со своими «братьями и сестрами», — бормочет он, выглядя всё более смущённым. — И что я должен отправить ему пару голо, чтобы добавить к их коллекции на каминной полке?

— Как это по-бойсовски! — смеётся Крис, чувствуя, как исчезает последнее напряжение. — Ты бы видел, сколько шума поднялось, когда я выходил за Фила пятнадцать лет назад! Ну, думаю, самое время подумать об ужине, — продолжает он, не давая Филу возразить. — Ты что предпочитаешь, сынок?

— Мы ужинаем вне дома, — всё ещё с весёлым выражением лица перебивает Фил, прежде чем Джим успевает открыть рот. — Потому что у Джима нет ничего, кроме одежды, которая на нём сейчас, и футболки, которую ты подарил ему вчера вечером, и я не оставлю члена семьи без вещей. Мы можем поесть в торговом центре, так что, дорогой, поднимайся и иди надень что-нибудь приличное.

Внезапно до Пайка доходит, что прошлой ночью Кирк сел в его машину совершенно без багажа. Не было даже зубной щётки или упаковки звукового дезодоранта. На самом деле, на Кирке и сейчас надета футболка Криса, в то время как его собственная, испачканная кровью и пивом, всё ещё лежит в боковом кармане сумки Криса.

— Да, хорошая идея, — рассеянно говорит он, мысленно перечисляя ещё несколько вещей, которые нужно будет купить парню. — Ты прав, я должен… пойти переодеться.

— Да, дорогой, потому что как бы не были соблазнительны твои боксёры и дырявая футболка, я бы предпочёл не вытаскивать тебя из тюрьмы из-за обвинения в непристойном поведении.

— Я уверен, что Кирк видал и похуже, — смущённо бормочет он, сжимая руку Фила, проходя мимо него и направляясь к себе в комнату.

— Без комментариев, — фыркает Кирк.

* * *

Кирк смотрит на него. Снова.

Через стол, за которым они сидят друг напротив друга в китайском ресторанчике.

Крис заламывает бровь, палочками поднося ко рту очередной кусочек цыплёнка.

Кирк заламывает бровь в ответ.

А потом снова начинает крутить в руках свои новые очки.

— Перестань играть с ними, Джимбо, — терпеливо повторяет Фил, уже в седьмой раз с тех пор, как они вышли из дома. — В конце концов ты их сломаешь.

Кирк снова опускает руку на стол. Фил рассеянно похлопывает его по плечу, а затем подталкивает к нему свою коробку с едой.

Кирк смущённо смотрит на неё, а затем поднимает глаза на забавляющегося Фила.

— Он говорит, что ты можешь доесть это, парень, — усмехается Крис. — С тех пор, как ты доел, ты смотрел на его порцию так пристально, что мог прожечь в ней дырку.

— Уверен? — почти застенчиво спрашивает Кирк.

— Приступай, парень.

Зачарованно и с лёгким ужасом Крис смотрит, как Кирк, поколебавшись, со скоростью варпа подхватывает еду и начинает буквально засасывает оставшееся.

— Ох, отлично, Фил, — иронично замечает Крис, — у нас наконец появился живой измельчитель, которому можно скормить все твои объедки.

Кирк сердито смотрит на него, а Фил раздражённо закатывает глаза.

* * *

— Я так странно выгляжу.

— Ты привыкнешь к этому, Джимбо, — успокаивает его Фил. — Прошло всего-то полдня или около того.

— Но они теперь и дальше будут расти такого цвета?

Он снова наклоняется к зеркалу и проводит рукой по волосам, заставляя их торчать под разными странными углами.

— Ещё полгода или около того, пока твои феомеланиновые пигменты естественным образом не восстановятся. В данный момент у тебя остались только эумеланины, но когда феомеланин начнёт возвращаться, нам придётся снова проделать это с твоими волосами.

— Так ты, эм-м-м, украл меланин из его волос? — с любопытством спрашивает Крис, перехватывая в другую руку корзину с покупками. — Мне всегда было интересно, как работает лечение фолликулов.

— На самом деле всё немного сложнее, потому что нужно изменить белки, также вырабатывающие меланин. Но да, фактически я украл весь красный и жёлтый меланин и заменил его синтезированным чёрным и коричневым.

— Ты покрасил мои волосы по науке, — криво улыбается Джим.

— Ребёнок, технически любая краска для волос — это наука, — улыбается Фил в ответ. — Даже если это всего лишь старомодная бутылка перекиси. А теперь пошли, нам всё ещё нужно купить тебе постельное бельё для койки в общежитии, и я хотел бы вернуться домой до полуночи.

* * *

— Может, нам его разбудить? — шепчет Крис, поглядывая на Кирка, уснувшего на другом их диване.

— Ну, в это время суток я не проведу его по коридорам общежития и не найду его комнату.

— Так давай укроем его одеялом и оставим здесь. Или растолкаем, чтобы он поднялся наверх, в свободную комнату?

— Прошлой ночью он тоже спал на диване, да? И не жаловался?

— Ну да, но тогда был выбор между диваном и полом.

— Хм-м-м, может быть, тогда нам стоит проявить сочувствие, — хихикает Фил. — Две ночи подряд, вероятно, убьют его спину.

— Он ещё молод и гибок. Я уверен, что он выживет.

— Пожалуйста, не называй моего племянника гибким, когда сам наполовину лежишь на мне. Во всяком случае, не тогда, когда твои руки лезут ко мне под рубашку, как сейчас.

— Так давай поднимемся наверх, — с ухмылкой выдыхает он в шею Филу. — В конце концов, нам лучше оставить мальчишку здесь, а то он услышит каждый звук, который я сейчас из тебя вытряхну.

Дыхание Фила учащается, и он напрягается под ним.

— Ладно, — сдавленно стонет он.

— Четыре дня — это слишком долго для меня, когда в соседней комнате спит целая куча кадетов.

Фил вылезает из-под него и бежит к лестнице, прежде чем Крис успевает пробормотать ещё хоть слово.

* * *

Джим Кирк совершенно точно не жаворонок.

Крис находит это забавным.

— Нет, оставьте меня в покое, — стонет пацан, когда Фил подсовывает ему под нос чашку кофе. Кирк даже не садится, оставаясь большей частью под одеялом, которое Крис в спешке набросил на него прошлой ночью; его лицо вжимается в красную подушку, а оба глаза всё ещё закрыты. — Ещё пять минут!

— Ты должен отречься от него, любимый! — зевает Крис, баюкая свою собственную кружку. — Бойс, который не пристрастился к кофе? Кощунство!

— Кофе на вкус как души старых озлобленных ворчунов, — стонет Кирк. — Мерзкая дрянь, да здравствует горячее какао!

— Я взял тебя к себе по доброте душевной, — драматично произносит Фил, прижимая свободную руку к сердцу. — И вот как ты мне отплатил? Горе мне и моим венам чистого кофеина!

— Ещё посплю чуток, — бормочет Кирк, прячась под одеялом с головой. Через несколько секунд он снова тихо похрапывает.

— Ну и что теперь? — вздыхает Фил. — Я буду чувствовать себя ужасно, если заставлю его встать.

— Не спрашивай меня, милый, ведь это ты привёл его к нам домой!

Крис убегает наверх, чтобы принять душ, прежде чем Фил успеет собраться с мыслями и возразить, что вообще-то именно он притащил этого ребёнка в Сан-Франциско.

* * *

— Чем я могу услужить вам сегодня, о моя королева и повелительница? — ритуально вопрошает Крис, останавливаясь у главного офиса по набору персонала по пути к своему собственному.

— Ты очень радовал меня в последнее время, — отвечает коммодор З'аро из-за своего стола, — поэтому я сочла нужным временно возвысить тебя до главного фаворита.

— О, Томлинсон опять заболела? — вздыхает Крис — Полагаю, мне стоит признать себя главной целью для твоих шуток, пока она не вернётся. Так что же нужно сделать?

— Во-первых, мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь сбегал в управление и попросил капитана Бардаза лично закончить этот чёртов отчёт о связи. Он игнорирует мои сообщения, а если я пойду сама, то всё закончится тем, что принесу его в жертву своим богам.

— Тогда я пойду и выберу жертву для подношения.

З'аро фыркает:

— Кристофер, эта фраза предполагает, что Бардаз — божество. Так что я, пожалуй, возьму свои слова обратно.

— В данном случае я имел в виду, что божеством, о котором идёт речь, всемогущая госпожа босс, были вы.

— Принимается, — сухо отвечает она. — Но необходимость в пояснении всё же будет стоить тебе наказания.

— Пока у меня есть доступ к кофе, я выдержу эту бурю, моя госпожа.

— Я повелеваю тебе сегодня же утром отправиться в далёкий административный центр и разобраться с недостающими документами для двух вундеркиндов, которых ты подобрал в Айове. Я собиралась поручить это Фрогьо, но вместо этого он разбирается с архивами Томлинсон.

— Я займусь этим, — вздыхает Крис. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, я думаю, что это всё. Ах, да! Не мог бы ты найти время связаться с техподдержкой и заставить их прислать кого-нибудь починить кофеварку?

— Кофеварка сдохла? — переспрашивает Крис в неподдельном ужасе. — Подожди, я сейчас свяжусь с ними.

— У вас, людей, серьёзная проблема с зависимостью, ты в курсе?

* * *

Когда пару часов спустя Крис проходит мимо ресепшена, Кирк сидит за столом рядом. Он одет в джинсы, купленные в числе прочих вчера вечером, но под кожаной курткой на нём всё ещё старая футболка Криса с «Безумными мотивами».

— Доброе утро, кадет Бойс, — дружелюбно здоровается Пайк. — Выглядите более живым, чем сегодня в семь утра.

— Сэр, и вам доброе утро, сэр! — Кирк кивает в ответ, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и пытаясь отдать честь. Салют не особо удачный, но попытка, тем не менее, честная.

— Тебе нужно повернуть пальцы правой руки ещё градусов на десять вверх, — поправляет Крис как можно мягче, — и разжать левую руку.

— Вот так? — слегка покраснев, спрашивает Кирк, смещая ладонь, как было указано.

— М-м-м… расправь ещё немного плечи и потяни левую ногу наружу. Ну вот, ты всё понял!

— Неужели я должен делать это каждый раз, когда вижу вышестоящего офицера? Потому что пока что вышестоящие абсолютно все и я очень, очень быстро задолбаюсь таким образом.

— Вообще-то нет, — со смешком отвечает Крис. — Если поприветствовали тебя лично, ты входишь в кабинет офицера или находишься на параде, тогда да. Но в остальном… многие подразделения Звёздного флота скорее полувоенные, но в первую очередь это научно-исследовательская и миротворческая армада. Таким образом флот пытается поощрять уважение со стороны своих членов, но не зацикливается на этикете, как это было раньше в военных организациях старой Земли.

— О, слава богу! — выдыхает Кирк, расслабляясь.

— Сынок, а разве мать никогда ничего не рассказывала тебе о флоте? — осторожно спрашивает Крис, передавая падд, который он до этого держал в руках, подбежавшему к нему с выжидающим видом молодому денобуланцу.

— Неа, — в ответ пожимает плечами Кирк. — Только то, что Звёздный флот — как злой муж, убивающий всех, кто несогласен с его порядками. И я не слышал от неё подобного уже лет десять как, так что… ну, я имею в виду, мы с ней ладим… наверное. Она уехала с планеты вместе с Сэмом, когда он женился три года назад. Мы иногда разговариваем по комму, она время от времени присылает мне рекламки всяких вузов, которые я сразу удаляю. Но… я думаю, мы неплохо ладим.

— Нет, я понял, — вздыхает Крис в ответ. — Моя мама погибла в автокатастрофе, когда мне было тринадцать, и мой отец просто… замкнулся после этого. В конце концов я переехал жить к бабушке с дедушкой, пока не поступил в Академию. Мы с отцом всё ещё разговариваем, но мы не слишком-то близки.

— Что ж, мы только что окончательно прикончили хорошее настроение, а? — нервно усмехается Кирк.

— Фил говорит, что я делаю это регулярно и без угрызений совести, так что неудивительно, что в этом я эксперт.

— Сегодня утром, провожая меня до общежития и помогая мне с вещами, он также назвал вас королевой преуменьшения, — Кирк искоса смотрит на него с ухмылкой. — А ещё он сказал, что, пусть вы и не признаёте этого, но вы — тот ещё дурень с хронической любовью к сладкому и одержимостью собаками.

— Я охотно признаю, что щенки — самая чистая вещь в Галактике, независимо от того, земной они породы или нет. О, смотри-ка, мои документы возвращаются! — саркастически восклицает Крис и бросает злополучный падд на стол, как только тот ему вручают.

— Парень, а ты, наверное, пришёл записаться на курсы? — спрашивает он, решив на время забыть о своих обязанностях.

— Мне сказали, что я должен сдать вступительные экзамены на командный трек, и что я должен выбрать кучу этих модулей для первого года обучения, а часть из них — перенести на второй. Я бы предпочёл просто взять их все за один заход, но парень из регистрации просто рассмеялся мне в лицо и сказал, что моей «самонадеянной заднице нужно сесть и признать, что командный трек рассчитан как минимум на четыре года».

— А ты хочешь закончить его за три?

— А почему бы и нет? — ухмыляется Кирк. — Мне нравятся сложные задачи.

* * *

_[Я собираюсь сделать ещё одну глупость]_ отправляет он в групповой чат.

_[Капитан, я хотел бы, чтобы вы подумали, что это уже третий раз на этой неделе, когда вы говорите об этом.]_

_[Смеем ли мы спросить?]_

_[Кристофер нет]_

_[Кристофер да!]_ отвечает он и идёт трепать нервы коммодору, чтобы тот позволил Кирку взять модулей больше, чем положено.


	3. Глава 3

Крис, если уж быть до конца честным, абсолютно, до одурения скучает.

Вот уже три часа он смотрит на один и тот же набор необработанных статистических данных, тщетно пытаясь привести их в некое смутное подобие порядка. Он перепробовал всё: и средние величины и стандартные погрешности, и диаграммы, и доверительные интервалы, и ряды Спирмена, и колоколообразные кривые нормального распределения, и бог знает что ещё.

Всё это до сих пор выглядит как совершенно бессмысленная мешанина цифр.

Ещё пять секунд — и он будет готов связаться со Споком и умолять вулканца прийти помочь ему, но не уверен, будет ли это этичным поступком. Вместо этого он роняет голову на стол и громко стонет.

— Эй, Пайк! Как дела?

Крис поднимает глаза и сердито смотрит поверх монитора на Томлинсон, с наглой усмешкой стоящую прямо в его кабинете.

— Я вырежу твою селезёнку и скормлю её твоему мужу, пока он спит, — шутливо рычит он.

— Что, не удалось найти корреляцию между поступлением андорианцев и бюджетными ассигнованиями на бета-сектор? — ухмыляется она.

— Нет никакой чёртовой корреляции, — притворно всхлипывает Крис. — Я перепробовал все существующие статистические перестановки, но всё говорит о том, что андорианцам насрать на пропаганду.

— Но ведь это же хорошо, Пайк? — спрашивает Томлинсон, наклонив голову набок. — Это значит, что мы не должны тратить наш бюджет на бессмысленную рекламу.

— Вот в этом-то и проблема, — стонет Крис, отъезжая в кресле назад до тех пор, пока не ударяется в стену с глухим стуком. — Мы придумали это много лет назад и использовали эту часть нашего бюджета для других целей. И только вчера командование наконец-то заметило, что средства не доходят по назначению, и грозит отобрать у нас кредиты.

— Итак, теперь ты отчаянно пытаешься доказать, что андорианцам всё-таки небезразлично, чтобы мы могли сохранить кредиты?

— В общем, да, — соглашается Крис, проводя руками по лицу.

— Как я счастлива, что сейчас не на твоём месте, — фыркает она, медленно пятясь к двери. — До встречи, Пайк, наслаждайся своими страданиями!

— Селезёнка, Томлинсон! И я выну её с помощью боевой клингонской ложки!

* * *

— Ты видел эту фотографию, Пайк?

— Какую фотографию? — равнодушно спрашивает Крис, успешно завершая ещё одну партию в трёхмерный пасьянс. Он улыбается про себя, когда четыре стопки карт переходят в автозаполнение и аккуратно складываются на своих ярусах.

— Ух ты, твой босс смотрит прямо на тебя, а ты всё ещё играешь в карты, положив ноги на стол.

Крис поднимает глаза и улыбается З'аро. Её антенны раздражённо дёргаются.

— Кроме того, твой офис разгромлен, а этот пакет пролежал здесь целую неделю нераспечатанным, — сурово продолжает она. — Ты всё ещё не прислал мне статистику, которую я запросила шесть часов назад, Томлинсон бодро рассказывает всем, что ты угрожал её выпотрошить, а племянник твоего мужа, по-видимому, этим утром был прикреплён магнитными зажимами к стене корпуса робототехники.

Крис моргает.

— Мини Бойса приклеили к стене? — озадаченно спрашивает он, решив проигнорировать остальную часть обличительной речи коммодора.

— Видимо, кто-то слишком резко высказался о том, чтобы он заполз обратно в ту дыру на Медицинском, из которой он появился, и он стал защищаться, — она пожимает плечами. — Я не знаю подробностей, но его фотографии есть по всему голонету.

— Ох, эти развлечения первого года, — ностальгически вздыхает Крис, указывая З'аро на падд, который та всё ещё держит в руках. — Все эти розыгрыши, о которых ты никогда не просил, и полное отсутствие уважения со стороны старших курсов.

— Ты же знаешь, что эта проблема есть только на командном треке, верно? — неодобрительно отвечает она, передавая устройство. Крис рассматривает изображение с сочувственной гримасой; Кирк на нём полностью обездвижен, а его очки разбиты на две части и приклеены к груди. — Вот почему кадеты с командного должны посещать в четыре раза больше семинаров по борьбе с хулиганством, чем остальная часть Академии. В любом случае, я подумала, что ты захочешь узнать, что он стал последней целью отряда мудаков-старшекурсников.

— Я свяжусь с мужем и отправлю его проверить, как он там.

— Да уж постарайся, мой верный слуга. И, пожалуйста, открой, наконец, эту чёртову посылку и... возможно, действительно поработай?

— Так точно, госпожа главнокомандующий! — лениво салютует он, уже наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы разложить ещё один пасьянс.

— Посылка. Статистика, — многозначительно повторяет она. — И, Пайк, расчисти беспрепятственный проход к своему столу, прежде чем я сменю табличку с именем на твоей двери на Хеллион.

* * *

В тот вечер Крис был последним, кто пришёл домой.

Кирк, как это стало обычным за последнюю неделю, растянулся на полу в гостиной, разбросав вокруг себя кучу паддов. Фил дремлет на диване слева от него, а на противоположной стене фоном идёт какой-то старый документальный фильм о природе.

— Капитан, — рассеянно здоровается Кирк, не отрываясь от прохождения очередной симуляции.

— Парень, разве у тебя нет своего этажа, чтобы захламлять его? — хмыкает Крис в ответ, садясь на край дивана рядом с головой Фила. Его муж сонно улыбается ему, и Крис немедленно чувствует себя обязанным наклониться и нежно поцеловать эти грешные губы. Так он и делает.

— Твой этаж больше. Просторнее.

Кирк всё ещё не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о библиотеке? — добродушно спрашивает Крис. — Там очень много места. Персональные учебные модули, комнаты, которые можно забронировать, ядра данных, которыми можно воспользоваться, большие симуляционные экраны на которых можно работать…

— Дядя Фил накормит меня, если я приду сюда, — отвечает Кирк. И Крис слышит, как тот усмехается.

— А, понятно, — серьёзно говорит Крис, нежно поглаживая Бойса по щеке. — Ты используешь нас для еды. Хороший план, Фил отличный повар.

— И, как по мне, чертовски правильно! — громыхает Фил, впервые за вечер заговорив. — Кроме того, солнце, наш мальчик заслуживает приличной домашней еды после того, как сегодня утром провёл полтора часа пришпиленным к зданию. И эти ублюдки разбили ему очки.

— Да, я слышал об этом, — задумчиво произносит Крис. — Я не уверен, стоит ли гордиться или разочаровываться, что люди всё ещё используют одни и те же приёмы вместо того, чтобы придумать что-то новое.

— Прояви немного сочувствия к жертве, Крисси, — мягко упрекает Фил. — Независимо от их методов, Джимбо сегодня всё-таки пострадал от рук кучки хулиганов.

— О боже, ты позволил ему называть тебя Крисси! — Кирк рядом радостно визжит, наконец повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть в их сторону.

— Если ты когда-нибудь кому-нибудь повторишь это имя, я сам пришпилю тебя к зданию и прослежу, чтобы ты оставался там всю ночь, — хладнокровно угрожает Крис. — И я прикреплю к твоей груди грубое послание, которое гарантирует, что никто никогда больше не будет воспринимать тебя всерьёз. Я в одиночку разрушу твою карьеру в Звёздном Флоте!

— Угроза принята к сведению, — фыркает Кирк. — Но всё равно это мило.

— Не обращай на него внимания, малыш, — усмехается ему Фил. — Он притворяется крутым, но на самом деле он та ещё зефирка. Ты не поверишь, какое дерьмо за годы службы сходило с рук его команде.

— Филипп, помолчи, пожалуйста, мне нужно поддерживать свою репутацию.

— Нет, спасибо, — поддразнивает Фил, садясь и прижимаясь лицом к шее Криса. — Думаю, я просто продолжу рассказывать всем, как ты очарователен.

— И-и-и-и-и-и я пошёл! — восклицает Джим и начинает торопливо запихивать в сумку все свои падды. — Спасибо за макароны и булочки, Фил, и за то, что починил мне очки.

— Никаких проблем, малыш, — улыбается Фил, заглядывая Крису через плечо. — Увидимся в пятницу вечером, соберись и будь готов к отъезду.

— Порт шаттлов, терминал 4, ровно в 5:30, понял, — кивает Джим, вставая. — Спокойной ночи!

— Ты опять позволил ему съесть мои булочки? — протестующе ворчит на Фила Крис, когда за пацаном захлопывается входная дверь. — Это же был тройной шоколад!

— Да, солнце, зефиркой тебя сейчас не назовёшь, — усмехается Фил, нежно толкая его в живот.

* * *

— В Нью-Йорке лучше не мёрзнуть, — ворчит Крис, бросая сумку на пустой ряд сидений перед собой.

— Сейчас середина августа. Там будет градуса 23 или около того.

— Надеюсь, — бормочет он в ответ, придвигаясь к Филу так близко, что тот может обхватить его руками под курткой. — Но я на всякий случай взял с собой шляпу и шарф.

— Меньшего от тебя я и не ожидаю, — усмехается Фил, с нежностью прикасаясь пальцем к кончику его носа, прежде чем обнять в ответ. — А вот и Джим, как раз вовремя.

— На этой неделе у него больше не было никаких проблем с этими кадетами-мудозвонами, не так ли? — спрашивает Крис, оглядываясь.

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Хотя сомневаюсь, что он упомянет об этом, если не будешь настаивать. Он из независимых упрямцев. Никого не напоминает, любимый?

— Без комментариев, — тихо бормочет Крис, прежде чем повернуться к Кирку. Одной рукой Фил обнимает его за талию, а другой быстро притягивает Кирка в короткие объятия. Крис просто неловко похлопывает его по руке, всё ещё желая, чтобы Фил позволил ему ограничиться нейтральным рукопожатием.

— Добрался без проблем, приятель? — спрашивает Фил, как только они подходят к креслам и падают в них. Крис наклоняется вперёд, пока не упирается Филу в руку, а затем бодает его ладонь, пока его муж не понимает намёк и не кладёт руку ему на плечи.

— Отсюда до общежития всего десять минут ходьбы, — пожимает плечами Кирк, наклоняясь вперёд в своём кресле. — Я просто сбросил форму, схватил сумку и пошёл сюда.

— Ух ты, слышишь, Фил? — ахает Крис. — Он действительно иногда заходит к себе в общежитие!

— На что ты намекаешь? — Кирк щурится в ответ, явно не обижаясь, но радостно подыгрывая. — С тех пор как ты приволок меня в Сан-Франциско, я спал только в своей постели или в твоей.

— Вот именно! — усмехается Крис. — Мы познакомились всего полторы недели назад, а ты уже ночевал у нас чаще, чем в своей комнате.

— Ему можно, он же член семьи, — рокочет Фил, слегка сжимая Криса под мышкой.

— Кстати, о семье, — говорит Крис, переключаясь, кивая в направлении открывающихся для посадки дверей штатов. — Джеймс Бойс, готов встретиться со своими родителями и братьями?

— Готов, как никогда, — нервно отвечает Кирк, собирая свой багаж и жестом приглашая Криса и Фила последовать его примеру.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что это всего лишь низковысотный внутриконтинентальный прыжок, перелёт на шаттле на восточное побережье занимает, кажется, целую вечность. Почти весь полёт Фил спит у него на плече, а Кирк проводит большую часть своего времени уткнувшись в падд, занимаясь бог знает чем. Во всяком случае, ничем таким, что Крис понял бы после нескольких коротких взглядов на экран.

И вот, не в состоянии вытащить свой собственный падд, не потревожив Фила, он устраивается поудобнее, чтобы посмотреть в окно на дымку облаков внизу.

* * *

Они приземляются в Центральном шаттл-порте Нью-Йорка в 11 вечера по времени восточного побережья.

Кирк вскакивает со своего места, наверное, ещё до того, как перестаёт мигать знак «Пристегнуть ремни», — стремительный комок энергии, со скоростью мили в минуту выстреливающий о старом Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и других достопримечательностях, разрушенных во время третьей мировой войны.

— Джим Бойс, ботаник, помешанный на истории, — зевает Фил, потягиваясь.

— Пока мы здесь, нам придётся сводить его на Нью-Манхэттен, — тихо соглашается Крис, наблюдая, как Кирк продолжает восторженную болтовню с пожилой леди, сидевшей в противоположном ряду. Она снисходительно улыбается, когда он начинает оживлённо жестикулировать и крутиться на месте, указывая на невидимые горизонты.

— Ладно, Джимми, я думаю, нам надо найти Джоуи и Равенну, а? — прерывает его Фил, кладя ему сзади руку на плечо. — С такой скоростью мы попадём к ним не раньше полуночи по местному времени.

— О, да, конечно, — Джим сглатывает, внезапно выглядя виноватым. — Я... э-э... просто возьму свои сумки и догоню вас, ладно?

— Парень, мы будем рядом с общественным транспортером, — улыбается Фил. А затем, обернувшись и взглянув на Криса, добавляет: — Может, пойдём, дорогой?

Крис улыбается в ответ и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы вместо ответа взять Фила за руку.

— Ну и славный же у вас ребёнок, парни, — усмехается им старушка. — Да и вы, похоже, не глупее, так что присматривайте за ним; он просто прелесть.

— О, он не... — начинает Крис.

— Спасибо, мэм, мы так и сделаем, — обрывает его Фил лёгким пожатием руки.

Она похлопывает Фила по руке, проходя мимо них к двери шаттла, и Фил лучезарно улыбается ей в ответ.

— Я думал, вы, парни, собирались уйти вперёд? — удивляется Кирк, возвращаясь к ним с сумками в руках.

— Так оно и было, — сухо отвечает Крис, — а потом Фил тут разговорился.

— Лицемер, — Джим добродушно ухмыляется, подталкивая ногу Фила носком ботинка.

* * *

Действительно, к тому моменту, как они заползают в переоборудованную мансарду в доме Джоуи и Равенны в растянувшейся пригородной новой застройке, уже заполночь.

Несмотря на то, что он проспал весь полёт и его внутренние часы говорят ему, что ещё нет десяти, едва улёгшись на свою обычную сторону двуспальной кровати, Фил мгновенно вырубается. Приподняв бровь, Джим наблюдает за ним несколько долгих секунд, а затем поворачивается и смотрит на Криса.

— Жаль, что я не могу заснуть вот так, — тихо говорит он. Он медленно опускает свои сумки на пол рядом с застеленным диваном-кроватью под кровельным окном у задней стены.

— Как и я, приятель, — с нежностью фыркает Крис. — Доктор Бойс мог бы проспать и девятую фазу солнечной бури. Так бы и случилось, если бы он не заставил себя проснуться сразу же, как только завыли сирены красной тревоги.

— Это пугающе впечатляет, — усмехается Кирк. — Ты тоже собираешься спать? Если да, то я могу просто работать тихонько.

— Неа, — отказывается Крис. — Даже если попытаюсь, я не смогу сейчас уснуть. Если бы я мог этого избежать, то предпочёл бы не просто лежать и смотреть в потолок.

— Ну, в таком случае, как насчёт партии в шахматы?

— 2D или 3D? — улыбается в ответ Крис.

* * *

Как обычно при любом общении с семейством Бойсов, завтрак — мероприятие оживлённое, даже безумное.

Выросший в одиночестве, Крис всегда был очарован хаосом, общим для всех Бойсов. С четырьмя братьями и двумя сёстрами, у каждого из которых есть множество своих детей, семья Фила довольно большая и в результате очень громкая и шумная.

Джоуи — брат-близнец Фила, и они оба всё ещё достаточно похожи друг на друга, чтобы даже Крису иногда приходилось присматриваться. К слову, это всё равно не помогает, так как, будучи друг рядом с другом, они нарочно обмениваются одеждой.

К счастью для Криса, он не очень часто запутывается, а дети Джоуи — почти никогда.

Кирк, однако, этим утром уже трижды краснел до корней волос после того, как путал их имена.

— Пожалуйста, открой мне секрет, как отличить их друг от друга,— просит его Кирк, трёхлетняя Элли сидит у него на ступне и цепляется за его ногу.

Крис наклоняется и спасает свою кружку кофе от Джесси, прежде чем подросток успевает украсть её.

— Никакого секрета, просто отточенные космосом инстинкты, — усмехается он в ответ. — Следи за своим круассаном, Дэнни сейчас его съест.

Кирк ругается себе под нос и поспешно бросается обратно к столу, где оставил свою тарелку.

Крис смеётся, когда Бинз пользуется тем, что Кирк отвлёкся, чтобы вытащить из заднего кармана его комм, выданный в Академии, и убежать с ним вместе с сестрой.

* * *

— У меня варенье в волосах, — дуется Кирк, когда они в тот вечер уходят наконец в уединение своей комнаты.

— Парень, у тебя весь день варенье в волосах было, — сонно смеётся Фил. — Блайт засунула свои липкие ручонки в твою швабру часов в девять утра, и с тех пор оно там и было.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я вдруг очень рад, что был младшим, раздражающим братом. Сэм, должно быть, был святым, если ему приходилось ежедневно мириться с подобным.

— Самое лучшее — быть средним ребёнком, — бормочет Фил, уже снимая с себя одежду и хватаясь за свои (на самом деле Криса, но Крис не возражает) пижамные штаны.

— Просто радуйся, что у тебя вообще есть брат, — добавляет Крис. — Когда я что-то ломал, мне некого было винить.

— Да, но никто также не обвинял тебя в том, что ты сломал вещи, к которым не прикасался, — замечает Фил, отбрасывая простыни и забираясь в кровать.

— Туше, — усмехается Крис.

* * *

Спустя полдюжины семейных фотографий, одну поездку на Новый Манхэттен и восстановленный Кони-Айленд и два мороженых на каждого Крису наконец удаётся направиться в нью-йоркский шаттл-порт.

Кирк, одетый в дешёвую туристическую футболку Республики Объединённой Земли поверх своей серой рубашки на пуговицах, в одной руке сжимает дешёвый игрушечный телескоп, а другой размахивает паддом. Он снова говорит со скоростью пулемётной очереди, семнадцатилетняя Лина Бойс с мечтательным видом ловит каждое его слово.

Слева от него Фила обнимают и гладят все остальные члены ветви Джоуи из клана Бойсов. Фил с его улыбкой до ушей — олицетворение крутого дяди, особенно когда он обнимается и смеётся в ответ.

Крис остаётся в стороне, но он знает, что, прежде чем им удастся попасть в шаттл, ему тоже достанется как минимум один раунд обнимашек.

* * *

— Пайк! — орёт его босс. — Тащи сюда свою задницу!

— Нет! — машинально отвечает он прежде чем развернуться и направиться в главный офис.

— Вот почему ты мне меньше всего нравишься, — невозмутимо отвечает З'аро.

— Неправда. Все обожают восьмиутреннего накофеиненного Кристофера Пайка, — ворчит он в ответ.

З'аро фыркает, а затем лезет под свой стол, вытаскивая оттуда свёрток, обитавший до этого на полу офиса Криса.

— Узнаёшь это, о ворчун?

— К сожалению.

— И как долго ты его игнорируешь?

— Эм… — красноречиво отвечает он.

— Две недели, Пайк. Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как я оставила это у тебя в дверях, капитан. Две недели с тех пор, как Адмиралтейство приказало мне передать это тебе.

— Эм… — снова говорит он.

— И почему ты его не открыл?

— Потому что это может быть бомба? — говорит он с самым серьёзным выражением лица, на какое только способен. Если быть честным, Крис и сам не знает, почему он игнорировал это, но он не собирается в этом признаваться.

— Поверь мне, Пайк, я единственная, кому хочется взорвать тебя прямо сейчас. Но поскольку у тебя всё ещё есть кредит доверия, накопленный в качестве оплаты за твою чёртову магическую статистику, обработанную на прошлой неделе, я, так уж и быть, тебя помилую. Однако я немедленно изменю своё мнение, если ты не откроешь эту бесящую меня посылку прямо сейчас.

* * *

— ФИЛ, О БОЖЕ МОЙ, ФИЛ! — кричит Крис в свой коммуникатор, лихорадочно шагая взад и вперёд по коридору перед кабинетом З'аро.

— Э-э-э… что?

— Филвпакетебыламодельэнтерпрайзи...

— Вау, детка, притормози! Я не могу тебя понять.

— Фил! Командование прислало мне официальную модель «Энтерпрайз»! Ту, что из зала почёта!

— ...О Боже, неужели это означает то, что я думаю?!

— Фил, под ней на капитанской табличке выгравировано моё имя! Они доверяют мне новую девушку!


	4. Глава 4

Джим понятия не имеет, что он делает.

Он понятия не имеет, почему позволил уговорить себя присоединиться к Звёздному флоту.

Понятия не имеет, почему попросил выдать себя за сына капитана Пайка.

Понятия не имеет, почему согласился с придуманной капитаном вместо этого схемой с племянником.

Понятия не имеет, почему он всё ещё идёт на это и проводит так много времени в доме своих «родственников».

Вообще не имеет понятия.

Но он рад, так рад тому, что всё это _произошло_.

Учебный год в самом разгаре, прошло уже около трёх недель. Работая не покладая рук, с начала семестра он уже успел сдать экзамены по нескольким базовым предметам и получить фору по нескольким другим. Он уже получает высокие оценки, производит хорошее впечатление и хорошо устроился.

И он почти уверен, что лёгкость, с которой ему это удалось, во многом объясняется его новой неприметной фамилией.

Ладно.

 _Почти_ неприметной фамилией.

Только несколько человек в кампусе слышали о недавно получившем повышение хирурге капитане медицинской службы Бойсе, да и те, как правило, сами из флотских семей. Единственным исключением из этого правила оказался некий четверокурсник, несостоявшаяся большая шишка, который, кажется, думал, что, будучи родственником врача, Джим был «не достоин» учиться на командном треке и который, следовательно, _не прекращал_ причинять ему неприятности (позже Джим узнает, что отец этого самого парня был конкурентом Фила на повышение и поэтому с немалым облегчением спишет это на скорее на семейную вражду, чем на что-то более личное).

Но прежде всего Джим прекрасно понимает, что ему было бы _гораздо_ хуже, если бы он поступил в Академию как Кирк, и поэтому он вполне доволен тем, что просто опустил голову и пережил бурю. Чёрт возьми, издевательство кадетов над новичками, похоже, являлось своего рода ежегодной традицией, по крайней мере, среди кадетов с командного трека. Увидев немногую часть того дерьма, которому подвергались другие новички, Джим думает, что он довольно легко отделался.

Он видел все виды неприятностей, которые случались с его однокурсниками; видел, как их толкали в фонтаны, чтобы их одежда испарилась; как они обнаруживали, что их еда была приправлена слабительными. К примеру, на днях какой-то бедный парень-трилл появился на физподготовке со снаряжением, затвердевшим в солидный блок эпоксидной смолы, а на прошлой неделе на введении в протоколы чрезвычайных положений Катиан появилась наполовину лысой после того, как какой-то придурок наполнил её бутылки с гелем для душа воском для эпиляции мгновенного действия.

В принципе, Джим рад, что единственное, что случилось с ним до сих пор, — это час или около того приклеенным к стене. Даже если его очки при этом разбились.

Во всяком случае, дядя Фил довольно быстро починил ему их.

Разве это не странно, что он уже думает о нём как о настоящем дяде? Ведь прошло всего-то два месяца.

Или ещё более странно то, что он стал хотя бы раз в неделю прилетать к своим «родителям» в Нью-Йорк? Сообщая им новости о своей жизни и учёбе точно так же, как его сосед по комнате делает с настоящими родителями?

Джим, как он сказал, понятия не имеет, что он делает. Или _почему_.

* * *

— Боунс! — радостно восклицает Джим.

Ворчливый доктор поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него своим неизменным хмурым взглядом, и Джим ухмыляется ещё шире.

— Чего тебе, парень? Разве ты не видишь, что я работаю?

— Ты в медицинском халате, и я знаю, что ты врач. Конечно, я вижу, что ты работаешь.

— Тогда какого чёрта ты меня беспокоишь?

Когда он подходит, Джим ухмыляется и придвигается ближе, проводя пальцами по поверхности стола приёмной скорой помощи.

— Ну, я искал своего дядю, но потом увидел, что ты стоишь тут, такой красивый, и мне просто захотелось подойти и поздороваться.

Выражение лица Боунса нисколько не меняется. Джим осторожно расплывается в улыбке ещё шире.

— А как насчёт «нет»? — медленно протягивает доктор.

— О, но…

— Нет.

Джим притворно вздыхает.

— Этого не будет, Бойс, сколько бы ты ни примерял щенячьи глазки. А теперь, пожалуйста, могу я вернуться к своей работе? Меня ждёт пациент.

— Конечно, я отпущу тебя, — ухмыляется Джим. — При условии, что ты согласишься пойти со мной выпить.

— Ваш дядя сейчас наверху, в рентгеновском отделении.

Джим драматично надувает губы, когда Боунс обходит его стороной и быстро удаляется по коридору.

— Ну хоть стаканчик! — кричит он удаляющейся спине доктора. — И ты выбираешь время и место! Боунс! Только один… и-и-и он ушёл.

Он фыркает себе под нос и поворачивается к медсестре, которая уже несколько секунд посмеивается над ним всё громче и громче.

— А как насчёт тебя? — спрашивает он, хлопая ресницами за стёклами очков. — Не хочешь пойти со мной выпить?

— Только в твоих мечтах, малыш Бойс, — фыркает она.

* * *

Джим должен был держать рот на замке, чтобы не сглазить свою полосу удачи.

— Почему эта дрянь такая липкая? — стонет он, глядя, как большие сгустки прозрачного вещества медленно капают с его пальцев.

— Это дурлианский гель, Кирк, — вздыхает Ухура. — Вот что бывает, когда ты с первой попытки побиваешь рекорд старшеклассницы по скорости. Конечно, она решила отомстить тебе за то, что ты её подставил.

— Не называй меня так, — прошипел он значительно более резко. — Меня зовут Джим Бойс. И не то, чтобы я вообще знал, что существует рекорд, чтобы его побить. Я просто сел в этот чёртов сим и сделал всё, что мог, как и просил инструктор.

— Ладно, остынь, — бормочет Ухура. — Я знаю, что ты не пытаешься быть умным всезнайкой, одержимым славой; то, что ты сменил имя ещё до того, как добрался сюда, доказывает это. Ошибка была случайной, и я постараюсь не делать этого снова.

— Извини, — бормочет Джим, смахивая с лица ещё какую-то гадость. — Мне не следовало на тебя огрызаться.

— Всё в порядке, это я всё испортила. А теперь пошли, я провожу тебя до общежития, чтобы ты мог принять душ и переодеться.

* * *

Его лишили доступа в здание общежития.

Компьютер отказывается открывать дверь.

— Но я же в системе! — тщетно кричит он панели доступа двери. — Вот, у меня всё загружено в падд!

По другую сторону стекла стоят несколько его соседей по общежитию и истерически над ним смеются. Ни один из них не выказывает ни малейшего желания открыть ему дверь.

— Доступ запрещён, — снова монотонно повторяет ему компьютер.

— Он не пускает тебя, Бойс, — фыркает Ухура, стоя за его спиной со скрещёнными на груди руками.

— Компьютер, предоставить разрешение на вход для Джеймса Т. Бойса, курсанта четвёртого класса, — повторяет он.

— Доступ запрещён.

Джим упирается головой в стену над панелью, пачкая её липким гелем.

— Сегодня не мой день, — стонет он.

* * *

— Приве-е-е-е-ет… — говорит он капитану Пайку, когда тот открывает входную дверь.

— Издевательства старшекурсников? — тут же догадывается тот, критически оглядывая Джима с головы до ног.

— Дважды подряд, — соглашается Ухура из-за его спины. — Сначала слизь, а потом выяснилось, что его лишили доступа в общежитие.

Пайк хмуро смотрит на неё, а потом переводит вопросительный взгляд на Джима.

— Вопреки распространённому мнению, у меня на самом деле больше друзей, не только один Боунс, — ухмыляется Джим. — А теперь могу я воспользоваться твоим душем и чем-нибудь из одежды?

— Парень, я почти уверен, что, если я спрошу его, кадет Маккой будет настаивать, что он не твой друг, — ворчит Пайк. — Но ладно. Зайди через задний двор и смой как можно больше этой дряни из шланга, прежде чем ступишь в мой дом.

— Вот почему я его обожаю, — шепчет Джим позади него.

— Однако я не собираюсь тебя опять кормить! — заявляет Пайк, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь у них перед носом.

* * *

Джим смотрит на стоящую перед ним тарелку с пюре и красным соусом.

Он тычет вилкой в то, что, как он подозревает, является куском мяса.

— Это просто говяжий гуляш, ты, болван, — вздыхает Пайк, явно борясь с желанием стукнуть его по голове. — Это даже не ксено-рецепт, а земной, венгерский. И да, я действительно сверил ингредиенты со списком твоих аллергий, прежде чем готовить.

— Я это съем, — бормочет Джим, защищаясь. — Просто я никогда раньше не видел такую штуку.

Он запихивает кусок говядины в пюре, а затем сгребает его и, многозначительно глядя на Пайка, медленно подносит ко рту.

Его глаза расширяются.

— О'кей, это вкусно, — бормочет он с набитым ртом, уже подцепляя на вилку больше.

— А почему вы с ним дружите? — спрашивает Пайк Ухуру, протягивая руку за бокалом вина и с лёгким отвращением глядя на Джима.

— По той же причине, что и вы, сэр, — ухмыляется она. — Я видела, как им вытирали пол, а потом имела несчастье пожалеть его.

* * *

— На тебе одежда моего мужа, — первое, что говорит Фил, вваливаясь на кухню после ночной смены в больнице.

— Его заляпали в слизи, — ворчит Пайк из-за звуковой посудомоечной машины. — А потом удалили из компьютерной системы общежития.

Он протягивает Джиму ещё одну чистую миску, и тот послушно ставит её в шкаф к остальным.

— О, — просто говорит Фил. — Вы её хоть отчистили?

— Ухура сполоснула его садовым шлангом, а потом я затолкал его прямо под душ.

— О, — снова бессмысленно говорит Фил, явно измученный. — Значит, он останется здесь на ночь?

— Я стою буквально прямо здесь, ребята, — протестует Джим. — Перестаньте говорить обо мне в третьем лице!

— Да, он останется здесь на ночь, — продолжает Пайк, полностью игнорируя его. — Его ботинки всё ещё мокрые, а мои ему не подойдут.

— А ты его покормил?

— Да, я покормил твоего племянника. И его подругу тоже. Твоя порция ждёт тебя в репликаторе, чтобы не остыла.

— О, хорошо. У Джимбо есть друг?

— Да уж, я был шокирован, — ухмыляется Пайк. — Но сейчас она уехала домой и не злоупотребляет гостеприимством, в отличие от твоего беспризорника. А теперь, старина, бери свою еду и иди садись, пока не свалился.

— Буквально. Прямо. Здесь! — ноет Джим, указывая на пол у своих ног.

* * *

Боунс задействован в его занятиях по оказанию первой помощи в качестве ассистента.

Джим не может поверить своей удаче.

— Так как насчёт того свидания, — начинает он, с надеждой глядя на доктора.

— Мы в классе, Бойс, — цедит Боунс сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Но после занятий мы можем пойти выпить?

— Ваш пациент вот-вот истечёт кровью, — огрызается доктор, указывая на сим-монитор, прикреплённый к одной из его одноклассниц, лежащей на полу.

— С Бохансен всё будет в порядке, правда?

Бохансен театрально стонет, неубедительно дёргается в судорогах, а затем становится неестественно неподвижной (за исключением того, что её губы подёргиваются от сдерживаемого веселья).

— Вот видишь, она в порядке! — повторяет Джим, когда из сим-монитора на её груди раздаётся длинный монотонный сигнал остановки сердца. — Итак, ты и я, приличный бар, немного музыки для медленных танцев, пара лекций о практических исследованиях человеческой анатомии?

— Ты невыносим, Бойс, — рычит доктор.

Джим разочарованно вздыхает и снова уходит, расправив плечи.

— А как насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Джим, глядя вниз, на Бохансен, которая теперь истерически над ним смеётся. — Не хочешь пойти выпить со мной?

* * *

— Привет, мой прикольный дядюшка, — говорит Джим, когда входная дверь снова распахивается. — Могу я одолжить компьютер твоей жестокой половинки, чтобы снова запустить несколько симов?

— О да, конечно, — рассеянно соглашается Фил, отступая в сторону и жестом приглашая его войти. — Здесь первый помощник моей жестокой половинки, так что будь готов поучаствовать в самой неловкой светской беседе в мире в ожидании загрузки системы.

* * *

Первый помощник капитана Пайка — вулканец.

Заострённые уши, зелёный оттенок и всё такое.

И Фил был прав: коммандер Спок ужасен в неформальном общении.

— Значит, вы ещё и языки преподаёте? — осторожно пробует Джим.

— Утвердительно, кадет, — единственный ответ, который получает он.

— А какие именно языки? — после нескольких секунд молчания делает он ещё одну попытку.

— Я свободно говорю на андорианском, теллеритском и вулканском языках.

— О да, я э-э… догадался насчёт вулканского.

— Такое предположение действительно логично.

Они снова погружаются в молчание.

Джим тушуется.

Смотрит себе под ноги.

Открывает рот.

— Джимми? — откуда-то сверху зовёт вдруг Фил. — Может, ты принесёшь сюда свой гениальный мозг и снова починишь этот чёртов душ?! Звуковая функция, кажется, сдохла!

— О, слава Богу, — тихо бормочет Джим себе под нос, вскакивая на ноги и бросаясь к лестнице.

* * *

Спок всё ещё стоит в гостиной, немигающим взглядом глядя из окна на улицу, когда Джим с грохотом спускается вниз вслед за Филом.

К счастью, меньше чем через пять секунд в дверях появляется шумно дышащий Пайк и таким образом освобождает Джима от дальнейшей обязанности поддерживать разговор.

К сожалению, первое, что он говорит — это:

— Сынок, я собираюсь начать взимать с тебя арендную плату.

Джим ухмыляется и исчезает в кабинете, на прощание показав пальцами «пистолеты».

* * *

— Потому что сейчас я хочу этого,  
Я хочу этого сейча-а-а-ас,  
Отдай мне своё сердце и свою ду-у-ушу!

Джим смутно сознаёт, что он действительно чертовски пьян. Пьянее, чем следовало бы. Но также к его заднице прижимается какой-то горячий парень, который подпевает зажигательным ритмам классической музыки так же фальшиво, как и он.

И я вырываю-ю-у-у-усь,  
Я вырываюсь,  
Последний шанс потерять контроль.

Джим беспомощно хихикает, когда они оба тянут последнюю ноту припева каждый на свой лад.

—Я Гэри, — мурлычет горячий парень.

—Я Джеймс Т… Джим Т… Просто Джим, — бормочет он в ответ.

— Приятно познакомс-с-ся, Просто Джим, — хихикает Гэри. — Хочешь выпить ещё чего-нибудь горячительного?

Гэри проводит пальцем по его щеке, останавливаясь у дужки очков, и Джим вздрагивает.

— Э-э, — тянет он уклончиво, обдумывая варианты. — Наверное?

— Тогда жди меня здесь, милый.

Палец скользит вниз по его щеке и кружит вокруг губ, мокрых от пота. А потом он исчезает, и Джим остаётся в одиночестве, предвкушение гудит в его сердце.

* * *

— Иисусе, Бойс!

Джим сейчас заплачет.

Всё в слезах.

— Он обжимался с какой-то девчонкой, Боунси! — всхлипывает он, вваливаясь в глубину приёмного покоя скорой помощи. — Он ушёл, чтобы принести мне выпить, а потом... — он замолкает и вместо этого машет руками, делая паузу на середине жеста, чтобы рукавом вытереть нос.

— Ладно, ладно, сколько ты выпил? — вздыхает Боунси, подбегая к нему. Джим не хочет, чтобы он вздыхал; он хочет, чтобы его обняли.

— Немного, — отвечает он, протягивая руку, чтобы притянуть его в объятия.

— Сколько именно?

От его загребущих рук уклоняются. Так не пойдёт.

— Бойс, отвечай на вопрос!

— Э-э-э, три? — предполагает он, пытаясь проморгаться, в глазах всё расплывается от слёз и из-за дурацких, дурацких очков.

— Три чего?

Боунси уже схватил его за руку и тащит к главному коридору, ведущему к турболифтам и палатам.

— Эм-м. Только пиво? Три! — он поднимает три пальца, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. — Бутылки. Их было три. “Буд”. Бутылки. Три.

— О, Господи, — стонет крошка-Боунси.

Он обеспокоен? Джим думает, что он выглядит обеспокоенным. С чего бы ему беспокоиться? Джим тоже должен быть обеспокоен?

— Ладно, парень, садись сюда.

Они у биокровати. Боунси похлопывает по ней. Когда же они вошли в комнату?

Он не хочет сидеть, он хочет обниматься.

— Я просто хочу объятий, — говорит он.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты сел, — медленно отвечает доктор. Слишком медленно.

— Не говори медленно, я не тупой.

— Бойс, я знаю, что ты не тупой. — И… о, нет, он снова заставил Боунси вздыхать.

— Из-звини, — дуется он. — Но я всё равно хочу тебя обнять?

— Если ты сядешь, я приведу твоих дядей, и тогда они смогут крепко обнять тебя, Бойс.

Джим задумывается.

— Я хочу обнимашек от Боунса тоже, потому что Гэри изменил мне сразу после того, как мы встретились.

— Хорошо, но, пожалуйста, залезай на биокровать, пока не потерял сознание. Одному Богу известно, что сейчас у тебя в крови, и я не могу провести полное сканирование одним только трикодером.

Джим снова задумывается.

— Мне что, что-то подсыпали? — с любопытством спрашивает он. Ему не нравится, как его слова сливаются воедино. К тому же теперь у него ещё болит голова.

— Ну, остальные варианты заключаются в том, что ты либо самый лёгкий вес за всю историю человечества, либо лжёшь о количестве выпитого.

— Три, — снова говорит Джим, ещё раз поднимая вверх пальцы. — Целых три порции выпивки.

— Бойс, пожалуйста, сядь.

— Джим сядет, — бормочет Джим. — И тогда Джим примет объятия от Боунса, а потом Джим пойдёт спать, пока дядя Фил не придёт сюда для новых обнимашек.

— Всё, что твоей душе угодно, парень, — устало говорит Боунс.

Джим садится.

А потом глаза Боунса расширяются, и он ударяет по большой красной кнопке на стене.

* * *

Когда он просыпается, он не в своей постели. По крайней мере, так ему кажется.

Он не открывает глаза, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Хотя простыни пахнут знакомо.

Всё болит.

Его сейчас стошнит.

Он стонет и отчаянно пытается не задохнуться.

— Эй, эй, сынок, всё в порядке.

Джим знает, что голос говорит тихо, почти шёпотом, но звук всё равно сверлит его череп. Хотя прохладная рука на его лбу — это здорово.

— Сэр? — хрипит он, чувствуя, как саднит горло.

— Да, Джим, ты помнишь что-нибудь из прошлой ночи?

Джим качает головой, и следующие несколько долгих секунд вынужден дышать через нос.

— Фил и Маккой так и думали, — вздыхает капитан. — А ты не знал, что у тебя аллергия на ризанский вариант рогипнола? У тебя был адский припадок всего через минуту после того, как Маккой заставил тебя лечь.

— Подмешали? — хрипит он, всё ещё крепко зажмурившись.

— По-видимому, во второе пиво. Думаю, это отпугнёт тебя от «буд классик» на всю жизнь.

— Хр-р, — очень внятно отвечает он.

— Да, и это тоже, — усмехается капитан, пропуская пряди чёлки Джима между пальцами. — Как только они стабилизировали тебя и сняли обезвоживание, Фил настоял на том, чтобы привезти тебя домой и посидеть с тобой. Я отправил его спать, когда он почти заснул, опираясь на тебя.

— Домой?

— Ты у нас достаточно часто бываешь, малыш, — фыркает Пайк. — И, как я уже сказал, Фил настоял на том, чтобы забрать тебя из больницы. Что-то о том, что ты ненавидишь находиться в больнице. И вот ты здесь.

— Плохие воспоминания, — шепчет он.

— Да уж конечно. Я видел весь твой файл, когда незаконно менял тебе имя.

Джим вздрагивает.

Вспоминая.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — бормочет он с широко открытыми глазами, внезапно дёргаясь к краю кровати.

— Всем приготовиться к столкновению, — бормочет Пайк, прежде чем с подозрительной лёгкостью сунуть ему под нос ведро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе использованы строки из песни Muse “Hysteria”. Переводчик разделяет музыкальные вкусы Джима Ки… Джима Бойса, хотя больше предпочитает версию этой композиции от дуэта 2CELLOS.


	5. Глава 5

Джим не знает, как с этим справиться.

С вниманием.

По их настоянию он уже три дня живёт у Фила и Пайка. Официально он в отпуске по болезни и будет там ещё по крайней мере два дня (несмотря на его собственное (неверное) утверждение, что он в порядке). А это означает, что у пары его наседок будет куча возможностей задушить его своей заботой до смерти.

Джим прекрасно понимает, что во всём, что касается заботы и внимания, его восприятие нормального было очень сильно искажено далеко не благополучным детством, но сейчас даже он уверен, что Фил и Пайк вышли за рамки разумного.

С самого первого момента их знакомства Фил всегда был с ним достаточно ласков.

Но сейчас...

Фил постоянно гладит его по волосам. Аккуратно пропускает меж пальцами, заплетает в короткие косички, взъерошивает так, что они встают дыбом. Каждый раз, когда Джим оказывается от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Фил играет с его отрастающими чёрными прядями.

А ещё он подтыкает ему одеяло, когда Джим бездельничает на диване. Подсовывает ему под голову подушки. Приносит ему горячее какао и тарелки с печеньем и тортом. Мороженое. Фрукты. Помидоры черри. Баллончик взбитых сливок.

И всегда, всегда спрашивает: «Джим, тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно? Хоть что-нибудь?»

А ещё есть капитан Пайк, который и раньше относился к нему гораздо теплее, чем можно было бы предположить по его словам и тону. Теперь же он и вовсе совершенно неожиданно отказался вдруг от показной грубости. Обычно он ворчит, огрызается и выражает своё недовольство, но потом делает всё наперекор своим же угрозам. Он будет настаивать на том, чтобы «на этот раз» не кормить Джима, а затем через десять минут потребует, чтобы он пришёл и сел за стол к обеду. Если они встретятся в кампусе, он прикажет Джиму не приходить в этот вечер к ним домой, а затем в тот же вечер отправит на комм дюжину обеспокоенных голосовых сообщений, спрашивая, почему Джим ещё не появился.

Но это обычно.

С тех пор как Джим побывал на волоске от смерти, забота Пайка стала... если честно, удушающей.

Несмотря на то, что здоровье Джима всё ещё ниже среднего, Фил должен каждый день ходить в больницу на свои смены, но Пайк, по-видимому, убедил своего босса позволить ему работать из дома. Так что, хотя Фила часто подолгу не бывает дома, Пайк всё время находится рядом.

И, Боже правый, он вдруг стал очень эмоциональным.

Он заметил, как капитан и Фил ведут себя друг с другом; все эти подсознательные и, казалось бы, случайные маленькие прикосновения. Но Джим также заметил, что в этой паре Фил гораздо более тактилен — он всегда первым инициирует объятия и рукопожатия, регулярно кладёт свою голову на колени Пайку, когда они устраиваются друг рядом с другом на одном из диванов в гостиной. Он покрывает лоб капитана поцелуями или, подойдя сзади, опускает подбородок ему на плечо.

Если и есть здесь тот, кто демонстративно проявляет свои чувства физически, то это Фил, а не Пайк (даже если Пайк явно наслаждается тем, что Фил не может держать свои руки при себе).

И как это распространяется на их взаимодействие с ним.

Но теперь будто переключатель повернули. Джим не может оказаться ближе чем в трёх футах от этого человека без того, чтобы его не похлопали по плечу или спине. Волосы, которые он отращивал как часть своей маскировки, теперь регулярно встают дыбом, даже когда Фила нет рядом. За ним постоянно следят. Если он встанет и пойдёт на кухню, Пайк последует за ним. Вернётся в гостиную, и Пайк последует за ним. Поднимется наверх в ванную, и Пайк вдруг решит, что ему нужно пойти взять что-то из своей спальни и таким образом последует за ним вверх по лестнице.

Когда Джим задрёмывает перед телевизором, он аккуратно снимает с него очки. Когда Джим принимает душ — приносит ему полотенца, причём ещё тёплые, явно только что из освежителя. Одалживает ему старые майки, такие мягкие, что протёрты почти до дыр, а потом, когда в конце дня Джим пытается их вернуть, ворчливо бормочет, что он может оставить их себе.

Он сидит рядом с ним на диване, хотя раньше никогда даже и не садился с ним на один и тот же диван.

А по ночам подходит к его кровати, чтобы укутать его, как маленького ребёнка.

Серьёзно, такая забота может и задушить.

Но, несмотря на то, что действия Пайка совершенно сбили его с толку, Джим обнаруживает, что на самом деле он не так уж сильно возражает. Это... хорошо, если быть честным. Ему никогда раньше не уделялось столько безусловного внимания. Если же быть абсолютно честным, он не уверен, что ему вообще когда-либо уделялось безусловное внимание.

Во всяком случае, внимание в положительном смысле этого слова.

Что теперь, когда он думает об этом, на самом деле довольно сильно удручает.

И… ох, отлично, теперь Пайк хмуро глядит на него через всю кухню с явным беспокойством.

Джим с усилием возвращает своему лицу более нейтральное выражение, а затем неуверенно улыбается, когда ему протягивают ещё одну кружку с горячим какао и похлопывают по плечу.

Он решает (уже в четвёртый раз за сегодняшний день) не упоминать о внезапной перемене в поведении Пайка и о его сталкерских наклонностях на тот случай, если он случайно заставит Пайка остановиться.

Потому что Джим не хочет, чтобы это прекратилось.

Впервые в своей жизни он наслаждается случайными прикосновениями.

Он _не может_ позволить им прекратиться.

* * *

— Может, мне что-нибудь приготовить? — спрашивает Фил прямо с порога. У него была ранняя утренняя смена в больнице и поэтому ему удалось вернуться домой до трёх пополудни.

— Нет! — категорически протестует Пайк из кабинета рядом с Джимом. — Серьёзно, никогда не позволяй своему дяде пытаться сделать что-то более сложное, чем заварить лапшу быстрого приготовления, — с усмешкой добавляет он уже более спокойно. — Если ему только предоставится такая возможность, в процессе он сожжёт дом.

— Обещаю, что ничего не сожгу! — усмехается Фил, появляясь в дверях. С ответной усмешкой Джим крутится на стуле так, чтобы видеть его.

— Милый, однажды тебе удалось сжечь даже овощной салат, — нежно вздыхает Пайк. — И расплавить миску, в которой он лежал. Пожалуйста, пусть всё приготовление пищи по-прежнему будет на мне, а?

— Я не так плох, как он думает, — весело говорит Фил, обращаясь прямо к Джиму.

— Думаю, я сохраню нейтралитет, благодарю, — отвечает тот, искоса взглянув на Пайка, что обнадёживающе демонстрирует, на чьей он на самом деле стороне.

(В данном случае на стороне Пайка.)

(Определённо на стороне Пайка.)

(Два дня назад Фил сделал ему тост. Джим никогда не видел хлеба настолько чёрного и при этом всё ещё сохраняющего свою форму.)

— То есть, если я позволю тебе готовить, то у нас будут шарики из тофу в томатном соусе? — наигранно драматично умоляет Фил с щенячьими глазками; к большому удивлению Джима он молитвенно складывает ладони под подбородком и всё такое.

— Милый, ты можешь есть свои шарики из тофу, а мы с Джимом будем есть тефтели, еду настоящих мужчин.

— Плотоядные язычники!

— Однако же ты всё ещё любишь меня, Филипп.

Фил притворно хмурится, но затем бросается вперёд, чтобы поцеловать мужа в лоб. Джим ловит себя на том, что снова смущённо улыбается, и думает:

«Может быть, у меня и не было этого в детстве, но, по крайней мере, есть сейчас».

* * *

А затем. В середине четвёртого дня пребывания с Филом и Пайком.

Всё меняется.

* * *

Всё начинается с того, что Пайк вдруг хмуро смотрит в свой падд.

Они снова сидели бок о бок на диване в гостиной. Джим только что принял свою дневную дозу арасрегенерозаприна и теперь чувствовал себя довольно сонным.

Ему было интересно, позволит ли Пайк ему уснуть, используя его плечо в качестве подушки. Он был так близок к тому, чтобы просто сделать это и посмотреть, как тот отреагирует.

Но затем…

Затем Пайк нахмурился.

Краем глаза Джим заметил выражение его лица. И он также заметил, что лицо стало гораздо более мрачным, чем его обычное постоянное хмурое выражение.

Выражение лица было жёстким. Полным кипящей ярости.

Это напомнило Джиму взгляды, которые его дети бросали на охранников, когда их наконец поймали.

Джим сразу понял, что гнев направлен не на него. Нет, причиной злости Пайка стало то, что он увидел у себя в падде. Он вертел его в руках часами, но так делали многие в Академии, так что в этом не было ничего необычного. Джим даже не попытался взглянуть на экран.

Может быть, всё-таки нужно было попытаться.

Потому что, на что бы Пайк сейчас ни смотрел, это явно приводило его в бешенство.

— Парень, мне нужно выйти. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, сможешь связаться со своим дядей?

Джим хмыкает в знак согласия, слишком удивлённый резким тоном, чтобы сделать что-то ещё.

А потом Пайк торопливо натягивает сапоги и хватает свою куртку.

И шагает за дверь.

* * *

Всё начинается с того, что Пайк хмуро смотрит на свой падд и исчезает снаружи.

Продолжается нажатым несколько раз дверным звонком.

С момента ухода Пайка проходит два с половиной часа.

Джим колеблется, потом с трудом поднимается на ноги и идёт открывать дверь. В конце концов, это не его дом, и он не ожидает, что сегодня зайдёт кто-то из его друзей; он знает, что слишком накачан лекарствами и одурманен, чтобы быть сегодня общительным. Но он считает, что если кто-то так настойчиво звонит в дверь, то это должно быть срочно. И, по крайней мере, он сможет передать посетителю, что ни Пайка, ни Фила нет дома.

Но когда он открывает дверь, за ней оказывается не посетитель.

Это Пайк собственной персоной.

Он почти без сознания, его поддерживают коммандер Спок и пожилой адмирал, которого Джим никогда раньше не видел.

Его лицо покраснело и всё в крови, а один глаз заплыл и не открывается.

— Кадет Бойс, — приветствует его Спок своим обычным безликим и нейтральным тоном. — Мы можем войти в помещение?

Джим поспешно отодвигается в сторону, кивая и жестами приглашая их войти.

— Что случилось? — его голос звучит потрясённо и растерянно даже для его собственных ушей. Он следует за Пайком и его сопровождающими в гостиную, вопросы потрясённым вихрем кружатся у него в голове.

— Крисси думал, что он возьмёт закон в свои руки, — усмехается адмирал, возводя очи горе и помогая Споку опустить стонущего Пайка на самый большой диван. — Чёртов идиот. Он всегда был импульсивным, когда речь шла о защите его друзей и экипажа, но он никогда раньше так сильно не слетал с нарезки. Во всяком случае, насколько мне известно.

— Капитан подошёл к группе молодых совершеннолетних представителей человеческой расы, часть из которых была гражданскими, а часть служила в Звёздном флоте. Затем он вступил с ними в конфронтацию из-за вопроса, которым, как я полагаю, он занимался несколько последних дней, — подробно объясняет вулканец. — Я не могу предложить вам более точную временную шкалу, поскольку в настоящее время у меня нет для этого информации, но конфронтация быстро стала физической. Закусочная американского стиля, в которой произошла ссора, получила некоторые значительные повреждения, как и другие участники, но из-за того, что капитана значительно превосходили числом, больше всего пострадал сам капитан.

— Значит, он затеял драку с группой молодых офицеров Звёздного Флота и штатских, сэр? — недоумённо спрашивает Джим. Он обхватывает себя руками за плечи, а потом одной рукой поправляет на носу чуть сползшие очки. Лежащий на диване Пайк бормочет что-то неразборчивое, и его веки на секунду приоткрываются, прежде чем снова сомкнуться.

— И кадетов, — ворчит адмирал. — Всего их было около двадцати пяти человек. К счастью для этого придурка, я тоже был в закусочной и сумел остановить избиение и вытащить его наружу, прежде чем происходящее из «очень плохого» стало «серьезным». А теперь, парень, проводи меня на кухню. Полагаю, мы должны слегка привести в порядок этого клоуна, прежде чем сюда в вихре паники ворвётся его муж.

Джим делает неопределённый жест в сторону задней части дома, бормоча, что нужная дверь в конце коридора. Его глаза не отрываются от избитой фигуры Пайка.

— О, пожалуйста, сэр, скажите мне, что вы пошли и позволили себя избить не из-за меня, — тихо бормочет Джим, опускаясь на колени рядом с диваном. — Честно говоря, я не стою таких усилий.

За его спиной Спок молча наблюдает.

* * *

Как и было предсказано, не далее чем пятью минутами спустя в вихре паники появляется Фил.

— Крис! — вопит он, распахивая входную дверь и с грохотом врываясь внутрь. Джим бросается в коридор, как только слышит щелчок замка, и поэтому он видит всю силу волнения Фила, когда тот вбегает в комнату. — Джимми! Где он?! Что случилось?!

Джим даже не пытается успокоить его, вместо этого направляя его прямо туда, где лежит Крис. Капитан всё ещё не пришёл в себя, только слегка замычав в знак протеста, когда Джим тщательно вытирал его лицо старым влажным полотенцем, а затем снова погрузился в почти полное молчание.

— Эй, детка, — выдыхает Фил, опускаясь на колени рядом с диваном так быстро, что это скорее можно назвать падением. Он осторожно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по распухшей щеке мужа, а затем поворачивается и поспешно и неуклюже хватает свою сумку.

— Фил, — бормочет Пайк в ответ, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

— Да, милый, Джон сказал мне, что ты ввязался в небольшую потасовку.

— М-м-м, — хрипит Пайк. — Больно, но ничего страшного.

— Да, милый, ты будешь в порядке, как только я хорошенько тебя осмотрю. — В одной руке Фил сжимает трикодер, а другой медленно поглаживает Пайка по щеке и виску. Туда-сюда, постоянное движение. — Пожалуйста, любимый, ты можешь наклонить голову для меня, чтобы я мог закончить тебя сканировать?

Джим не слушает, что отвечает ему Пайк, а медленно выходит в коридор, молча делая знак коммандеру Споку следовать за ним.

* * *

Пожилой адмирал всё ещё оттирает над раковиной пятна крови с одежды, когда Джим бесшумно входит на кухню. Спок плетётся за ним, но затем шагает к дверям патио и выходит на веранду, сцепив руки за спиной и отвернувшись от дома.

Джим молча отпускает его и поворачивается посмотреть на другого обитателя кухни.

Из-за лекарств, которыми его пичкали после приступа, до того, как десять минут назад началась вся эта суматоха, голова Джима была словно набита ватой. Теперь, когда адреналин медленно покидает его, ощущение возвращается.

Он не может придумать ни одного слова, чтобы нарушить тишину.

— Парень, тебе нравятся шестьдесят оттенков дерьма, — проворчал наконец адмирал, отжимая некогда белое кухонное полотенце и вешая его на сушилку для посуды.

— У меня… эм-м… бывали недели и получше, сэр, — нервно отвечает Джим.

— Держу пари, что и у тебя, и у Криса тоже. С прошлой субботней ночи он отправлял мне мрачные сообщения почти безостановочно. Ты действительно напугал его своим состоянием, когда они с Филом добрались до больницы.

— Я действительно не помню той ночи, кроме того, что в какой-то момент играла классическая музыка и я думаю, что требовал объятий от Бо… от одного из врачей, — пожимает плечами Джим, двигаясь, чтобы опереться на дверь кладовки. Он снова поправляет очки и проглатывает зевок, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть прилично, несмотря на то, что он устал до костей, в спортивных штанах и очередной старой, но удобной майке Пайка. И в довершение всего, с возрастающим ощущением случившейся беды.

— Я полагаю, ты собирался сказать «от Боунса», — ухмыляется адмирал. — Всё тип-топ, парень, я знаю здесь всех и всё, что происходит с нашим флотом. Вся организация — это мой ребёнок, так что знать всё это — моя работа. Так что не утруждай себя хождениями вокруг да около. Если ты имеешь в виду Боунса, то и скажи «Боунс»; я буду знать, кого ты имеешь в виду.

И ещё… Джим только сейчас с немалым ужасом понимает, кто же на самом деле этот адмирал.

Экс-президент Федерации и знаменитый капитан легендарного оригинального звездолёта «Энтерпрайз».

И он стоял и разговаривал с ним в пижаме.

— Да, сэр, — сдавленно отвечает он. — Я хотел сказать, что имею в виду. Я сказал бы, Боунс. Леонард Маккой. Доктор Маккой. Я… э-э-э…

— Ты называешь его Боунсом, так что в разговоре со мной можешь использовать это имя, — успокаивает адмирал Арчер, очевидно, заметив внезапное волнение Джима. — Бойс, мальчик мой, давай вернёмся в гостиную и посмотрим, как там твой дядя чинит моего приёмыша. И может быть, посмотрим, сможем ли мы убедить тебя тоже лечь, прежде чем ты упадёшь в обморок.

Прежде чем Джим успевает собраться с мыслями, Арчер выводит его из кухни, мягко положив руку ему на поясницу.

* * *

Джим просыпается, по подбородок укрытый толстым одеялом и с подушкой под головой, которую, как он подозревает, принесли из комнаты наверху.

Рядом кто-то тихонько всхрапывает.

С трудом открыв слипающиеся со сна глаза, он обнаруживает перед лицом спинку дивана. Дивана. Того самого дивана. Того, на котором в последнее время он засыпал по несколько раз в день. Дивана в доме Фила и Пайка.

В конце концов, его высшие мозговые функции включаются достаточно, чтобы он смог перевернуться и точно определить источник храпа.

Пайк крепко спит лицом вниз на другом диване, под его головой подушка, которую скорее всего принесли сверху. Судя по голым плечам и торчащим из-под одеяла ногам во фланели, с него сняли окровавленную одежду.

А на полу возле его головы, опираясь на диван, сидит Фил, рука Пайка лежит у него на плече. У него на коленях падд, а возле левой ноги — всё ещё дымящаяся кружка, как подозревает Джим, фруктового чая.

Джим потягивается и зевает.

— Привет, пацан, — улыбается Фил, поднимая глаза. — Тебе лучше? Когда Джон уложил тебя обратно на диван, ты был уже совсем никакой.

— М-м-м, да, — он снова зевает, садясь и прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — А куда делись мои очки?

— На кофейном столике. Сейчас я их тебе принесу.

Получив свои очки, Джим тут же надевает их и моргает пару раз, чтобы комната вернулась в фокус, а размытые очертания Бойса стали чёткими.

— Пайк в порядке? — спрашивает он, глядя сверху на Фила.

— Ладно, прежде всего Джимми, ты можешь называть его Крисом. Особенно учитывая то, каким прилипчивым он был с тобой эту неделю. Он включает этот жуткий режим сталкера только с теми, кого он решил присвоить навсегда, поэтому ты определённо входишь в круг тех, кто может называть его по имени. Во-вторых, он в порядке, если не считать оскорблённого самолюбия и головной боли, которую я ему обеспечу, когда он проснётся.

— Я не понимаю, что случилось, — бормочет Джим, вновь натягивая одеяло на плечи. — Он просто подошёл к кучке мужчин и оскорбил их или что-то в этом роде? Кажется, адмирал Арчер сказал, что он обвинял их в чём-то. Это ведь не было как-то связано со мной, а? Просто у меня просто такое ощущение, что было.

Фил смотрит на него... не с жалостью. И не сочувственно. А будто со смирением, но не расстроенно.

— Они с Джонни пытались выяснить, кто накачал тебя наркотиками.

— Ох, — тихо говорит Джим, опустив голову. — Ему… им не надо было этого делать…

— Нет, Джимми, мы с Крисом заботимся о тебе, поэтому, конечно же, мы должны были выяснить, как это случилось. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что нам нужно было убедиться, что преступник не выбрал своей целью кого-нибудь ещё.

— Так… то есть, когда он тогда злобно посмотрел на свой падд и вышел… Это из-за того, что он опознал… э-э-э… виновника? И собирался столкнуться с ним?

Фил ненадолго поднимает глаза к потолку и вздыхает, не в раздражении, а скорее из-за нежелания говорить. По крайней мере, так считает Джим.

— Ну, вообще-то мне не доставит особого удовольствия говорить об этом, потому что я стараюсь не зацикливаться на тех ужасных вещах, на которые способно человечество. Но.

Он делает паузу.

Джим ждёт.

— Это была организованная группа, — медленно продолжает доктор, его слова буквально сочатся отвращением. — Я не знаю, как эти презренные люди нашли друг друга или объединились, но это была компания взрослых мужиков-извращенцев, которые получали удовольствие от того, что выслеживали и насиловали тех, кто уязвим.

Джим бледнеет и судорожно сглатывает. Фил морщится.

— Они… они встречаются…

Фил обрывает себя и вздрагивает, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и выдавить из себя продолжение.

— Они встречаются дважды в неделю. Один раз — чтобы обменяться хитростями и уловками и поделиться друг с другом снотворным и наркотиками, а ещё раз в вечер выходного дня — чтобы поохотиться на всех, кто им приглянулся. Я не знаю, как у Джонни получилось узнать, чем они занимались, но он сказал Крису, что всё было намного серьёзнее, чем они думали. Что он знает, где они находятся, и разберётся с ними. Они думали, что это будет просто один больной на голову мудак, а оказалось, что их целая группа.

— Но Пай… Но Крис всё равно пошёл за ними, и они набросились на него толпой.

— Да, так оно и было, парень. Слава богу, Джонни добрался до него раньше, чем они успели его покалечить. И слава богу, что у Джонни хватило здравого смысла взять с собой Спока в качестве подкрепления.

Тишина.

— Я рад, что ушёл и попал в больницу до того, как они смогли что-то со мной сделать, — тихо говорит Джим, глядя в пол и решив на этот раз отказаться от напускной нахальной бравады. — Я пообещал себе после… когда я вернулся на Землю, я пообещал себе, что никогда больше не позволю никому так со мной поступать.

— И пока мы с Филом живы и дышим, мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы позволить тебе выполнить данное самому себе обещание, сынок, — внезапно ворчит Крис с дивана, менее сонный, чем на самом деле выглядит.

Джим в ответ застенчиво улыбается, ненавидя то, как горят его щёки.

Но, размышляет он, впервые кто-то сказал ему это так, что он смог поверить, что ему не лгут. Впервые это было сказано ему, и он поверил, что они действительно это сделают.

А ещё он понимает, что этот дом быстро становится первым местом, где он когда-либо чувствовал себя на 100% в полной безопасности.

У Джима такого раньше никогда не было.

С каждым днём он всё больше радуется, что вступил во флот.


End file.
